The present invention relates to water treatment systems.
Individual or family water treatment systems are increasingly popular. They provide treatment for water in order to improve quality of water.
Generally, a water treatment system is used by connecting an inlet tube from a water source to the water treatment system, and an outlet tube from the water treatment system to a spigot, dispenser, tap, or reservoir. Water enters the inlet tube, is treated within the water treatment system, and then is channeled through the outlet tube. The water treatment system is usually electrically powered. The water treatment system is often kept near a source of water, such as a sink or fountain.
However, consumers have different desires as to placement of a water treatment system. Some consumers desire the water treatment system to be free standing so that it can be easily moved and stowed when not in use. Other consumers desire the attachment of the water treatment system to a wall.
A means for attachment of the water treatment system to a wall must provide a number of solutions to different problems. The water system inlet and outlet tubes must not be crimped during installation. The electrical chord for the power to the water treatment system must be properly stowed. Since the water treatment system could be prominently displayed on a wall, the water treatment system should be aesthetically appealing. Finally, the installation of the water treatment system on the wall should be relatively simple.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,229 shows a water treatment system which is attachable to the wall. As shown in FIG. 3 of that patent, the water treatment system's back cover is configured so as to be directly attachable to a wall bracket. The back cover was thus not as aesthetically pleasing as the remainder of the water treatment system.